Arachne
|Image = Arachne.jpg |Title = Adrianna Lutessa (real name) |Title 2 = |Title 3 = The Spider General |Title 4 = Mistress |Gender = Female |Status = Alive |Date of Birth = August 19 |Affiliation = |Innocence = Ise-ebi |Type = Equipment/Lobster Tail |Branch = |Weapons = Lobster Tail |Weapons 2 = Knives |Race = Human |Blood Type = AB |Height = 192 cm |Weight = 80 kg |Family = (male counterpart/lover) |Seiyu = |Voice Actor = }} Arachne, real name Adrianna Lutessa is an and a of the . She is nomadic, similar to her male counterpart, , and tends to disappear for years at a time. She was the master of Euphoria, whom is her only student. Appearance Arachne's most distinguishing features are the lobster-like tail she has, which tends to linger out in the open for others to see, odd red markings that cover the entirety of her body, and a showy red eye patch that covers her left eye, which has a cross fleury on it and that she wears due to the loss of her eye. She has long dark blue hair and a single red eye. She is typically seen in red lipstick, which Euphoria claims makes her all the more sadistic-looking. Arachne is typically seen in a colorful kimono which has odd eyes on its sleeves which appear angry because of their style, and allow her to appear more threatening. The kimono is adorned by variously colored butterflies, and the eyes are on a butterfly as well. She wears a black corset over the kimono, presumably to accent her ample chest and to keep her waist slender. She also wears a string-like belt beneath the corset, which criss-crosses forming an X with a red belt loop at the center. She is often seen wearing a set of red platforms. Personality Arachne, like her male counterpart, is highly seductive and enjoys the company of men. She enjoys drinking and gambling as well, though she will pay her debts if she doesn't win. Arachne is rarely caring towards others, which made Euphoria's claims of her kindness very unbelievable, despite their truth. While training Euphoria to become an Exorcist, she showed significant kindness and generosity towards her, such as buying her new clothes and spending time with her, usually seen brushing Euphoria's hair because of her like for . She can be extremely ruthless in battle though, especially when Euphoria's life is in danger, and is quick to attack, no matter the recklessness involved. She, similarly to Allen, believes it is an Exorcist's purpose to release Akuma from their suffering. She is highly fond of and will leave one behind at a scene where she killed an as a trademark. This was later used by , , and Euphoria to track her down. When she is forced to kill a human (or an Akuma whom she killed before they could "transform"), she carved an Arachnid form into the human's chest which was a reason she became known as the "Arachnid Mistress". Personal Statistics *Education: 5 *Affinity: 3 *Battle Ability: 5 *Mental: 5 *Flexibility: 4 *Vagrancy: 5 History Plot Powers & Abilities Skilled Swordsman: Due to her Innocence being always activated, this tends to drain her of her energy and thus has forced her to sharpen all of her natural skills that she can and has caused her to take up the sword, which she uses with more efficiency than even . She can easily disable an opponent, usually done by stabbing their foot, which is viewed as a trademark. Strategist: Prior to becoming a General, she was an excellent strategist. Her lack of activeness into its' use have made her strategies less effective, although they are still powerful. Poison Lobster Tail: As a direct result of being bonded with her Innocence, Arachne received a lobster tail that grows from her tail bone. The lobster tail is naturally poisonous, which increases her effectiveness in battle. She can easily cause an opponent to die with even the slightest touch from the tail. Innocence Ise-ebi (Japanese for "Lobster") Trivia *Arachne dislikes persons with arachnophobia, since arachnid spiders are her favorite. **Her like towards arachnid spiders is most likely a reference to her name. *Arachne also seems to like Cross's favorite wine, Romanée-Conti although she states it takes some "getting used to". Quotes (Personal Quote) "Arachnids are the most deadly of spiders, because they dislike humans!" Category:CLEANED